


Signed Sealed Delivered

by SouthDrarry



Category: South Park
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pen Pals, Secret Identity, South Park typical language, anonymous letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthDrarry/pseuds/SouthDrarry
Summary: Stan wasn’t sure what it was about his anonymous pen friend, but talking to him felt like coming home.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CafeTiics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CafeTiics/gifts).



> Writing another Style fic as tbh it just came to me. I love the anonymous pen friend trope and want to play around with it. So here it is! 
> 
> Title for the fic is Signed Sealed Delivered by Stevie Wonder. Check it out.

“… Now class. Thanks to this school’s _liberal agenda,_ the headteacher has demanded that you kids learn a little _empathy._ Does anyone know what that is?” Mr Garrison addressed the class with a withering glare to show how much he hated the _stinking kids_ of South Park High School.

Still it was a job, and after his presidency had come to an obliterating end, he had been advised to lay low, taking up the mantle of a high school teacher when it became clear that he’d no longer be tolerated in that PC Prick’s elementary school.

The eager fuckwit known as Clyde Donovan raised his hand, causing Mr Garrison to sigh even louder before asking. “Yes, Clyde?”

“Is it erm something to do with politics?” The brunette boy ventured a guess, figuring that everything was politics according to his dad, so he must be right.

“Wow. I honestly thought in these last eight goddamn years Clyde you would stop being such a retard.” Mr Garrison snapped, causing a ripple of uncomfortable snickers and indignant gasps.

“Um. Mr Garrison sir? You’re not supposed to say the ‘r’ word. It’s offensive.” The ginger haired know-it-all chimed with a self-righteous glare that distinctly resembled his mother’s.

“Thanks Kyle. When I want your opinion on something, I’d ask for it.” The teacher sarcastically answered back, causing Cartman to let out a guffaw of jubilation. “Anyway… before you little _heathens_ tried to tell me how to do my job. Empathy is like putting yourself in other people’s shoes. Getting to know each other and all that shit. It’s meant to stop bullying.”

A hand flew up in the air, fluttering as the girl was waiting to be called upon. “How are we going to learn about empathy sir?”

“God you’re such a brown-noser Wendy.” Mr Garrison replied before answering her question with reluctance. “We will be organising anonymous pen friends. That means writing letters to an _unknown_ person Clyde. So you can talk about your _feelings_ without fear of discovery or whatever.”

A chorus of grumbles, whines and groans came from the majority of the class, with a few distinct voices of excitement. Butters, for one, had the biggest smile on his face as he pondered how happy he would be to make a new friend he could tell his secrets to.

“Yes, yes class I know it’s lame. But this is what you get when you let _democrats win._ Anyway. I’ll be assigned you anonymous partners for this project, don’t share with anyone your username. Or you will get an F. Do you understand?”

The class nodded in agreement and reluctantly returned a slip of paper alongside their name and preferred persona.

Home room period was mercifully nearly over, but unfortunately before they could escape, the teacher called for the class’ attention once more as he checked over their work.

“For god’s sake Kenny! You can’t have the name McCormdick!” Mr Garrison exclaimed with exasperation. The man could be heard to be muttering about the people’s choices being _dumb, lame_ or _fucking retarded_ as he sifted through the slips of paper.

“Aww why not?” The charismatic blonde complained with a smirk, finally audible after removing his parka in recent years, as the rest of the class snickered immaturely.

“Because it’s fucking stupid, no one wants to hear about your dick.”

“Oh I can think of quite a few people who do.” Kenny winked lavisciously at the golden couple that were sat together at the back of the room. The dark haired one scowled, flipping him a double middle finger, much to the amusement of the easy going boy.

“Alright Craig, that’s enough.” Mr Garrison admonished the swearing boy before turning back to obnoxious brat still grinning at him like a randy buffoon. “Sit the fuck down McCormick! And wipe that smile off your face. It makes you look as retarded as Clyde over here.”

It came as no surprise when Clyde could no longer staunch the tears in his eyes and with a ghastly sob, began to cry. Loudly. It was therefore, with much relief that the bell signalling the end of their form period rang and the students began to scatter.

“I’ll sort this out for tomorrow morning.” The balding man sighed before shooing them with a clipped. “Go on then. Get the fuck out of my classroom.”

Stan hung back, waiting for Kyle to pack away his pencil case into his meticulously organised bag, so that they could walk to their first lesson together.

“Dude.. I swear that guy gets worse everytime we see him.” The dark haired muttered to his super best friend once he was in the corridor and safely out of earshot.

“I’m not sure he can? Don’t you remember that shit with North Korea and Tweek?” Kyle responded with a deafening sigh.

“True. Thank god he’s only a history teacher now, and not a world leader.”

“Agreed Dude. The guy isn’t all there. Now shall we hurry up before Mrs Guest has a go at us for being late?” Kyle nudged his friend along, realising that time had been ticking away while they commiserated over their poor teacher.

“Hey it’s your fault if we are, you took _forever_ packing away your things.” Stan smiled as he teased his oldest friend. The corridors had started to thin now, as more of the crowds of students had found their way into their next lesson.

“It’s important things go back in the correct order, otherwise it’ll just be a mess in my bag.”

Stan’s grin widened at that, he loved how wound up his friend could get at the smallest thing, it amused him to no end. The English teacher’s room loomed up ahead, and both boys were thankful that the door was still open, meaning that they wouldn’t count as late as they slipped inside.

Both boys gave each other a jubilant grin of victory as they took their seats, with only an eye roll as condemnation. They had made it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time had come and as expected, the group wanted to discuss the pen friend project that had been sprung upon them. Clyde had finally stopped crying, which was a bonus in Craig’s mind, and was now happily discussing who he hoped to be paired with.

“I really hope I get Bebe. I might be able to woo her over with my charming words.” The brunette declared optimistically as he took a bite from his sandwich in a rather uncultured manner.

“Woo her with words? Who do you think are, Shakespeare or something?” Craig deadpanned, really not giving a fuck one way or another about this _project._

“I could be! You’re just jealous, you don’t have a romantic bone in your body Craig.” Clyde huffed as the rest of the table glanced towards the residing golden couple.

Unable to let the insult on his boyfriend slide, Tweek spoke up from where he’d been nursing his coffee quietly. “Craig’s plenty romantic Clyde. Every morning he leaves a love note in my locker with a compliment and he…”

The blonde had to stop talking as Craig thrust his large palm over his mouth. Startled, Tweek looked into the flushed face of his boyfriend who was now shushing him, stopping him from revealing anything else.

“Oh. Was I not meant to say?” Tweek asked Craig when he was finally released. The usually stoic boy had a distinct redness to his cheeks as his friends teased him with friendly jeers at his hidden soft side. The guys had always known that Craig was secretly a romantic, it amused them how much that fact embarrassed him.

“It’s fine babe.” Craig reassured him, not wanting the blonde to worry he’d upset him. He gave his Tweek’s hand a squeeze too, tactile confirmation seemed to help soothe his anxiety, before sticking ones up at the others.

“How do you reckon Mr Garrison will pick?” Token, the most sensible out of the group, asked. His face was twisted in thought.

“Probably at ra.. ra… ra….rand… out of a hat.” Jimmy struggled to get his words out, but the guys knew what he meant.

Craig shrugged with an indifferent frown. “I don’t really give a fuck unless it’s someone douchey like Cartman or Marsh. God I hate those guys.”

“Shit Craig, do you think I’ll get someone bad?” Tweek now asked, worry now in his eyes as he pondered the possibilities.

“No Tweek.” He answered, hoping to cut the blonde off before he catastrophised. He had no such look though as Tweek began biting his lip with unconscious vigor.

“Oh god, what’s if I get a stalker? And they keep all my letters.. and they try blackmail me into committing a crime ! Gah.. then I’ll have to go to prison and I don’t do well with that kind of food…plus orange looks really bad on me. Oh god.” Craig tried to prevent his boyfriend from yanking at his hair unsuccessfully.

“Honey.” Craig waved his freed hand in front of Tweek’s face. “You’ll be fine, remember the Penpal is going to be one of our classmates. None of them are that bad.”

“Except for Cartman, didn’t he kill Scott’s parents?” Clyde ever-so-helpfully had to contribute, sending Tweek down another spiral of contemplating his imminent demise at the hand of a murderer.

“Not fucking helpful.” Craig growled, before turning to help ease Tweek’s pervading thoughts.

……………………………………………………….………

On another table, in the same canteen, a similar discussion was taken place. At least it was about the project, not threats of assassination or coercion.

Stan was currently giving his best attempt at puppy dog eyes that did little to sway his super best friend. “Aww come on dude, tell me what your pen name is! Mr Garrison won’t find out. And I’ll tell you mine.”

“Nope.” Kyle shook his head and tightly folded his arms. “You know we can’t tell each other. I don’t want to know yours Stan either!”

A weird flash of hurt passed over the dark haired’s face, though it was swiftly covered up with a melodramatic sigh. “Kyle, we tell each other everything, I can’t believe you want to keep secrets now. Where is the trust?”

“Dude it’s a dumb project, not an affair. I’ll tell you after it’s over.” Kyle reassured him, though he didn’t understand why Stan wanted to know so badly. It seemed like the more he denied the request to tell him, the more he wanted to know. But Kyle didn’t want to risk Mr Garrison finding out that he’d told, the whack job would fail him if given the opportunity.

“Yeah Stan, don’t know why you getting all butt hurt over it.” Cartman chimed in after gulping down the last of his hamburger. The table was shocked. Cartman willingly agreeing with Kyle on anything was groundbreaking to say the least. That was until he said. “The Jew has probably got some faggy name and is too ashamed to admit it.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s your name then if yours is so good?” Kyle retorted hotly, jumping in before anyone else could ask. Not that they would have. Stan was always too chill to do much about Cartman unless he really insulted Kyle and went too far, whilst Kenny was just sat there, munching on his pilfered fries as he enjoyed the show.

“Thought you said we shouldn’t be telling our pen names to each other Kyle.” Cartman smirked smugly, loving the fact that he had managed to bait the red head into his trap. “But if you must know, my name is BeefCake, because that’s what I am!”

The severely overweight boy arrogantly postured with his flabby muscles. If it was anyone else, they would think he was joking, but unfortunately the boys knew that their _friend_ was deluded enough to believe that he was _ripped_ and not _rippled_ like he was. That didn’t stop them from laughing hysterically though.

“Ey! Why you guys laughing?” Two angry splodges appeared on the chubbier than average cheeks at the unexpected reaction.

“Dude.. dude.. it’s nothing… just you know? BeefCake?” Stan wheezed between peals of laughter.

“Yeah Cartman, you’re name should be Cake not BeefCake, ‘cause that’s all you eat all the time.”

“Shut your mouth you dirty Jew. I am a BeefCake! This is all muscle, I can do like a hundred press ups to prove it!” Cartman lashed out irately, trying to look for a sign that anyone at the table believed him. There wasn’t one.

“Go on then prove it! Do a hundred press ups right now, we will count.” Kyle demanded, watching with bemusement as Cartman’s eyes widened with fear and he stumbled out his excuses.

“Well… I’d love to Kyle… but you see.. I… have just eaten and well.. you know you can’t do exercise on a full stomach, I wouldn’t want cramps.”

“Fine. We will wait for you after school. You can do them on the grass outside of school.” Kyle arched his eyebrow in challenge.

“Fine. I’ll be there and I’ll do two hundred press ups to prove you wrong!” Cartman defiantly stood up, glaring at every one of his so called friends, before scurrying out the dinner hall.

Kenny watched the fat ass leave idly as he bit off the end of one of his fries. “Bet you ten dollars he doesn’t show up.” The blonde gave his trademark smirk. .

“Dude, that’s a fool’s bet. No way is he gonna show. He’ll get his mom to call in sick for him and leave last lesson.” Stan said as he pointed out the obvious.

“Damn. I could’ve done with the easy money.” Kenny muttered with a carefree shrug. He had to admit though, dinner at this table was always over dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished yet, but I wanted to post and put a list of pseudonyms that the guys will be using (when I think of them). 
> 
> Mainly because it may be hard to keep track of who is who in this in the coming chapters. 
> 
> If you’ve any suggestions for pseudonyms for ones I’ve not done yet, give me a comment. I want ones that like they’d pick if they were trying to be secretive but not totally obvious. 
> 
> Stan: Smalltownboy
> 
> Kyle: Apollo
> 
> Cartman: beefcake
> 
> Kenny: 42069 (previously McCormdick) 
> 
> Clyde: HotStuff
> 
> Tweek: Java
> 
> Craig: idgaf
> 
> Bebe: Your Darling
> 
> Wendy: Elizabeth Bennet
> 
> Butters: SanrioBoy


	3. Chapter 3

As predicted by everyone with a brain cell, Cartman did not turn up to scraggy grass that formed the outdoor section of the school’s garden after the final bell. The boys had decided to wait around to see regardless, mainly because Kenny wanted to collect his winnings from Clyde who had been foolish enough to take the bet that Cartman would show.

“Fine. Here you go.” Clyde reluctantly handed over the crisp ten dollar note to the grinning blonde. Kenny hated seeing anyone so disheartened, Clyde resembled his younger sister when she found out that My Little Pony has stopped airing new shows on their shitty cable package.

Feeling obligated to cheer the saddened boy up, after winning money from him, Kenny slid a friendly arm around the guy’s shoulder. “Come on Clyde, I’ll buy you a Choc Pop on the way home.”

“Can I get the one that has hazelnut chunks in?” The winsome smile that Clyde was giving Kenny was at odds with the stocky build of an almost fully grown man.

“Of course.” Kenny sighed. His prize money was already being spent, what was a little extra?

A short distance away, Kyle and Stan watched as the previously pouting brunette was now jokingly teasing Kenny as they made their way down the street in front of them.

“You know, I think Kenny just got played.” Stan remarked to his super best friend as they meandered home together.

“Yup. He always falls for Clyde’s ‘cry-baby’ act.” Kyle’s nose was wrinkled in disgust at the theatrics.

“That’s Kenny for you though. He’s always wanting to look out for people.” The dark haired boy shrugged.

“I thought you were the liberal hippie Stan?” Kyle teased.

Ugh. To be honest, I kind of prefer animals to people.” Stan mused. Who could blame him when most people really were selfish assholes. He only had to look at his dad for a prime example of that.

“Nice to know you really care for me.” Kyle’s tone was light, but it was evident that he was at least slightly bothered by Stan’s words.

He was taken by surprise by the enveloping big bear hug courtesy of the athletic dark haired boy. “Dude. You are my super best friend, I’d do like anything for you.”

Kyle refused to blush at this, or acknowledge how his heart picked up in beat. Instead he laughed nervously. “Err…same dude.”

“Do you guys need a room?” They were startled by Kenny’s catcalling from a little way ahead. “Don’t want you soiling the innocence of Clyde’s eyes.” The dirty blonde was giving an impish smirk as he lounged outside the convenience store with Clyde in tow, waiting for his friends to catch up. Everyone pointedly ignored Clyde’s protests that he wasn’t innocent. They all knew it to be lies after all.

“Fuck off Kenny.” Stan retorted with a raised middle finger. He did however release Kyle from his embrace. Not his best comeback for sure, but it was all he had.

“Just call it how I see it boys.” Kenny gave a lewd wink before addressing the still muttering boy next to him. “Come on Clyde. We best leave this two love birds alone. Otherwise they’ll never come out of the closet.”

“Whatever Kenny, just ‘cause you’ll bone anything with a pulse.” Kyle chimed back, tugging on Stan’s sleeve to nudge him along. He really didn’t like this conversation and how it brought to the forefront things better left boxed away. Sure they had been teased practically all their life about how oddly close they were for friend, but being called out on it made him squirm.

A few more insults and good natured jibes were traded, basically resulting in Kenny being called a man whore, and the two super best friends departed ways from the vivacious blonde and Clyde. The walk was awkward. Neither wanted to address the elephant in the room, and so they made idle small talk.

It was with some relief that they parted ways and headed into their own homes. Kyle was happy that he had, as always, a ton of homework to do to distract him from those pesky errant thoughts. It was bliss to not have to think of anything but the differentials on his Calculus homework for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished yet, but it’s what I wrote so far.
> 
> Update: I finished this chapter, and I’ve got SOME ideas for things coming next. I’ll be updating all next week. See if I can get this finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have the first pen letter. 
> 
> From here there will be around a letter or two each chapter. Until you know the conclusion :)
> 
> Finished this chapter. I feel your pain Kyle... sometimes I hate the chapters I write. And I’m like uh it will have to do.

The awkwardness of their encounter yesterday was shaken off by the time Stan and Kyle met up outside their Home Room classroom in the morning period. They gave each other brief smiles before Kyle immediately began raging about something Cartman had posted on Facebook last night.

“Dude it was so fucking gross! He’d taken a picture of his turd and tagged me in it! I almost threw up my breakfast.” The redhead exclaimed theatrically, his hands clenched into furious fists.

“Err what? Really?” Stan would say he was gobsmacked, but then again he really couldn’t put any behaviour past Cartman. “That’s pretty disgusting dude. I’m so glad I don’t have Facebook.”

Kyle glared at the smug expression on his super best friend’s face. “Yeah yeah, you’re so cool ‘cause you don’t have social media blah blah…I’m pretty sure even your grandad has Facebook, you really need to get with the times.”

“He does. My mom is always ranting to my dad about all the fake news propaganda shit that he reposts.” Stan nodded sadly in agreement. “Honestly you’re better off without it dude. Seeing Cartman’s literal shit on a morning can’t be good for your stress levels.”

“Ugh don’t remind me. You know there was even a little bit of pee in the picture?” The redhead shuddered violently. “You know how I feel about pee!”

Stan, without thinking, put a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Kyle, I’m pretty sure the whole world knows how you feel about pee.”

Kyle chose to ignore the warmth spreading from the other’s palm, though it really did seem to appease his tirade. At least somewhat. He was therefore startled by the appearance of their blonde friend who walked nonchalantly towards them and their encounter with his eyebrows raised.

“I’m not even going to say anything.” Kenny winked before his playful expression grew more serious. “You seen Butters?”

“Erm I think he went to the green houses this morning. He walked by me all in a hurry. Said he was going to check on his plants.” Stan replied.

“Cool. Cool.” Kenny attempted to shrug off the concern but at his friends’ pointed looks he sighed and explained. “I was just wondering as he’d not replied to my texts this morning.”

Kyle nodded as he offered up a reason. “Ah, his dad has probably confiscated his phone again. You know how he is.”

Kenny’s eyes darkened further. “Unfortunately I do.”

The door to their classroom swung open and Mr Garrison stepped out, his hands on his hips and a frown painting his face. “Well. You might as well come in.”

The boys gave each other a look that said _fuck this guy_ but still entered the classroom and took their usual seats. Hopefully the rest of the class would arrive shortly, it really wasn’t great being the first kids in class when Mr Garrison was the teacher.

Mercifully the others arrived soon enough; the smell of freshly ground coffee overwhelming the small and tired classroom as Tweek arrived hand in hand with his poker faced boyfriend. Cartman waddled in with a pleased smirk that turned triumphant when he noticed the daggers Kyle was shooting at him.

“Sup Jew. Did you like the art work I sent you? I call it Eau de Kyle.” Cartman squeezed himself into his desk chair and laughed at his own joke when no one else did.

“You’re such a fucking freak Cartman!”

“Oh Kyle, it’s fine. No one expects a Jew to appreciate artistic expression.” The large boy shook his head as though pitying the redhead. Unfortunately, before Kyle could rebuke that idea, Mr Garrison decided it was now time to start the form period. He’d clearly finished catching up on trashing anyone who disagreed with him on Twitter.

“Right… shut up and listen.” Mr Garrison stood up from his desk and glared at the class with a heaving sigh. “So, before anyone whines about who they’ve been given, no you cannot swap partners. I don’t give a fuck about your feelings.”

The balding man grabbed a stack of paper slips from his drawer and began dishing them out to his students. “Now since some of you in here are morons.” He gave a meaningful glance at Clyde in the corner. “I’ve taken the liberty of labelling the pen names 1 or 2. The person with a 1 next to their name has to write first. You’ll then drop off your letter addressed to the correct person and I’ll give it to them at the next home room lesson.”

“Mr Garrison sir? Won’t our pen pal be able to tell our handwriting? Like won’t that give us away?” Wendy spoke up with a frown as she received her paper slip.

“God! They expect me to think of everything.” The aging man muttered angrily before shrugging. “Maybe you should use a fucking computer or something and print out your letter.”

“Erm okay.” Wendy answered in a small voice. She really should be used to their teacher’s antics by now. But somehow the disrespect always surprised her.

“Anymore questions? Or do I have to wipe your ass when you go to the bathroom too?” Mr Garisson surveyed the room with an unimpressed frown, dutifully ignoring the fact that both Clyde and Butters had their hands up when he said. “Good.”

Kyle inwardly rolled his eyes but looked over the paper he’d been handing. Next to his pen name was a 1, and he wanted to sigh about the fact that he had to go first. He wasn’t sure how great he’d be at introducing himself to a stranger. How do you talk to someone without giving away details of yourself? His PenPal’s name was SmallTownBoy which in all honesty seemed pretty generic to Kyle. It could apply to pretty much fifty percent of the class, given that South Park was a small town. It didn’t really say much about a personality. Still, he decided to stop procrastinating and actually use the Home Room time allotted to finish the letter. He wouldn’t put it past the grouchy old man to dock his grade if he hadn’t finished the letter by the end of class.

**_Dear SmallTownBoy,_ **

****

**_I’ll be honest, I’m not really sure what or how to write this letter to you. What do you say to a potential stranger? I mean granted, we’ve gone through elementary and middle school together in the same classroom so of course we know each other. But then I don’t talk to everyone. I kind of have a close knit group of friends and I keep it that way._ **

****

**_Maybe I should keep it simple. How has your day been? Have you seen anything good on tv lately? I wouldn’t put it past HIM to read our letters, to check we are not saying anything about him. Then again, I’m not sure he can read unless it has his name, so I should be fine._ **

****

**_I’m trying not to see this exercise as pointless, but it kind of is. How will this teach us empathy? Sometimes this town drives me crazy and I can’t wait to leave. But then, I can’t leave my friends. Well one friend in particular._ **

****

**_Write back I guess,_ **

****

**_Apollo_ **

****

Kyle tried to be satisfied with what he’d written, but it was difficult. It was just so awkward. Why did he have to go first? He probably sounded really dumb. He was just glad that SmallTownBoy would never have to find out who he was. It would be too embarrassing otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

Cartman felt a million bucks as he made his way to Mr Garrison’s _lesson_ that morning. He’d successfully pissed Kyle off, his one true goal in life, judging by the death glares the red head was throwing his way. If only he didn’t have to write this shitty letter like he was a little girl or a whiny goth. He smirked in his amusement at his own thought, he bet Stan would love this assignment, especially if he got his fag lover Kyle. He wasn’t going to take this assignment seriously. He didn’t need to learn anything as pathetic as _empathy_ like a liberal hippie. Life was all about survival of the fittest, and he was going to come out on top as always.

The overweight boy nearly gave himself a headache, his eyes rolled so hard when Mr Garrison handed him a slip of paper with his PenPal’s name on it. ElizabethBennet. Ugh. Obviously his partner for this ordeal was one of those SJW types. Just his luck to get a bra burning feminist. Seeing that he had been given the _honour_ of going first, he figured he’d have a little fun.

**_Dear ElizabethBennet,_ **

****

**_If you’re not too busy refusing to shave your armpits or burning bras, maybe you should take the time to wonder why you hate men so much? Is it because no guy will touch you? Maybe work on your moustache hair and see what happens._ **

****

**_I mean honestly, Elizabeth Bennet? Could you name yourself after a more pathetic feminist icon._ **

****

**_Reply or whatever,_ **

****

**_BeefCake._ **

****

Cartman handed his letter in to Mr Garrison, hoping that it would elicit a few feminist tears. He wasn’t sure which he hated more, SJW or hippies? It was a close call if he was honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not finished yet but I figured I’d write what I could!


End file.
